Blue Skies
by remberthecode
Summary: Clary and Jace are famous jazz singers that are performing together for the first time.
**I'm a huge Ella Fitzgerald fan. SO while I was listening to her amazing scatting in the song Blue Skies, I felt like it would've been cool if a male voice could've hummed along or something. So I thought, who could this male be? Jace fucking Herondale. Why? Scroll to bottom to find out.**

 **Disclaimer: TMI characters aren't mine.**

Blue Skies

The room was dim. The air smelled of cigars and expensive wine. Couples sat in pairs at their tables. A man had just proposed to his future wife. Now they sat waiting for the two hottest jazz singers in New York. It was the first time they would perform together and from the many rumors, the only time. A lone piano sat in the front of the room. The pianist sat playing his soul out for everyone to see. His dark hair was neatly combed back and his fingers caressed the keys. The rest of the band was a little ways off, their instruments in rest.

A couple of burly men stood preparing the microphones for the pair. They tapped at it, the room filling with the noise. Finally, they nodded at each other and walked off. The pianist cleared his throat and picked up his microphone that laid on the black piano top.

"I'm glad to present to you, Clarissa Fairchild and Jonathan Herondale or more commonly known as Clary and Jace," he said, his blue eyes shining.

Two spot lights boomed to life and the drummer made a small beat as the two singers came into view. Clary had on a beautiful sangria red dress. It had a slit that ran up to the top of her thigh, showing a glimpse of her pale legs. Her feet were incased in elegant nude strap on heels. The dress wrapped around her long neck, her shoulders on full display. Her emerald eyes were played down with a little eyeshadow makeup, her lips painted with a soft pink gloss. Her signature bobbed red hair lay against her face, making her eyes look big and doll like.

Jace wore a suit with gold cufflinks that glistened as they walked toward each other. His hair was pushed back, curling at the nape of his neck. The gold hair glistened as the light met it. He had a thin red tie that matched Clary's. The room erupted in whistles and applause as the pair met.

They hugged each other. Clary laughed as Jace said something into her ear. They each turned to their mics.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen," Jace said.

"We know you've all been waiting through Alec and the Stooges terrible playing," Clary said, turning toward the pianist. He stuck out his tongue and the rest of the band yelled a strong oh.

"Now, love, let's not be rude."

"Let's not. Now for all you lovers here today, Blue Skies," Clary said.

The band began their slow tune. Clary followed with a slow babble, her sweet voice filling the air.

 _Blue skies_

 _Smiling at me_

 _Nothing but blue skies_

 _Do I see_

Jace's deep baritone followed, the voice mingling briefly with Clary's soft, sultry one before she dropped away, leaving his voice to darken the room with its velvetiness.

 _Blue birds_

 _Singing a song_

 _Nothing but blue birds_

 _All day long_

Her voice came back, this time they stayed, singing over each other in a jazz dance.

 _Never saw the sun shining so bright_

 _Never saw things going so right_

 _Noticing the days hurrying by_

 _When you're in love, my how they fly_

His voice dropped away, leaving her to carry on.

 _Blue days_

 _All of them gone_

 _Nothing but blue skies_

 _From now on_

She started to scat, the words babbling away into a wordless song. Jace soared back in, they're voices locked in a battle of wordless rhythm. Her voice shock, her elegant tone falling under his strong presence. But it roared back in, the feminine timbre in her lower register meeting his throaty chest voice. They danced around each other, the band roaring with its trumpets, saxophones and trombones. The rhythm section held them all together in a fixed hug. The pair held each other's hand, their faces close as their voices battled for the upper hand. She was the first to return the words to the song.

 _I never saw the sun shining so bright_

He followed.

 _Never saw things going so right_

 _Noticing the days hurrying by_

 _When you're in love, my how they fly_

 _Blue days_

 _All of them gone_

 _Nothing but blue skies_

 _From now on_

The song came to an end, the air filling with whistles and claps, the audience loving the pairs beautiful song. Jace kissed Clary's cheek and she giggled. They bowed and moved away from each other, the crowd still hooting and cheering as they walked back where they'd come from.

 **Because it's Jace fucking Herondale, bitches. Thanks for reading you beautiful fairy, you.**


End file.
